


Lessons In Teasing.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Spencer Reid, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: Spencer and Reader are both consenting adults, in an established relationship.





	Lessons In Teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer and Reader are both consenting adults, in an established relationship.

"And I just...It was difficult for me to say the words out loud at first, you know? I was terrified to lose you." Spencer breathed out, then clearing his throat. "But I'm in love with you. And I promise you that I will spend...the rest of my life making you feel...beautiful." He pumped his cock up and down slowly as he spoke.

(Y/N)'s mouth turned up at the corners in a small sly smile as she heard him becoming short of breath down the other end of the phone. "Oh, yeah?" She asked coyly.

He cleared his throat again. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm feeling very powerful and beautiful right now, hearing your soft little gasps...Are you touching your cock like I told you to, Spencer?"

"I...I..."

"I'll take that as a yes, Dr Reid." (Y/N) smirked.

"(Y/N), I...I can't concentrate." He whispered into the phone.

"What are you thinking about, now you're pumping that thick, veiny cock up and down?"

Spencer closed his eyes, running a thumb over the tip of his erection, his penis now leaking pre cum regularly. "I'm thinking about...uh, I'm thinking about...coming home to you. I'm thinking about you being asleep in bed...you're naked." Spencer bit his bottom lip and grunted softly at the thought of her.

"What do you do to me, Spencer? When you walk through that door and see me asleep in bed? You've been away for so long, your cock is throbbing...your balls are so full and aching...you're so desperate for relief."

"Yes." Spencer gasped, opening his eyes again, widely, at the sensation of it all.

"What do you do to me, Dr Reid?" (Y/N) moaned out softly.

Spencer began to pump himself a little faster, starting to writhe on the bed and thrusting his hips upwards almost automatically. "I spread your legs...and I...I bury myself inside of you. I take you roughly...pound into you as if my life depends on it." 

"I'm barely wet enough, I'm going to be so sore when you're done with me." She said, innocently, all the while smiling to herself as she heard her boyfriend whimper at the other end of the line.

"Tough." He breathed out through gritted teeth. "You're mine...to do with what I please."

"Oh, yes, Dr Reid." She agreed obediently, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"I can fuck you...whenever I want." He panted, thrusting wildly now, into his hand. "Do you...understand?" He choked out.

"Yes! I understand, Dr Reid."

"You are mine! You only spread your legs for me." 

"Only you, Dr Reid!" She replied, breathy.

"(Y/N)...(Y/N), please, I need to cum." He begged, moaning quietly.

"Don't you dare, Spencer!" Her tone changed, demanding and no longer teasing. "If you cum all over those filthy motel bed sheets, I swear, I'll lock your cock in the chastity cage for a whole month, and then you really will be begging to cum."

Spencer inhaled sharply, releasing his engorged cock from his grip, doing his best not to spill his semen everywhere. "Fuck." He gasped, forcing his eyes to shut tightly again and trying to regain some composure.

"Where does your seed belong, Dr Reid?" (Y/N) asked sternly.

"Inside of you...Deep inside of you." He mewled. "I just...I need..."

"I know what you need, sweetie. You need some relief, I know." She purred softly.

"It's just...It's been so long...5 whole days of edging myself at your command, over the phone, (Y/N). I can't take it anymore, please." He whimpered again.

"No." She ordered. "And if you cum before you return home, I'll know about it Spencer! Now go to sleep, and make sure you let me know when you'll be home. Stay safe."

"But-" Spencer's words were cut off by (Y/N) hanging up the phone suddenly. He sighed in frustration and dropped his phone onto the bed, lacing his fingers through his hair and pulling on his curly locks, to try and take his attention away from the throbbing torture he was feeling.

*****

As soon as Spencer walked into their apartment, his was hit with the smell of beautiful home cooked food. (Y/N) was the best cook. She always made him amazing meals, and she especially liked to have his favorite ready for him when he'd come home from a case.

This case had been a particularly long one, and he just needed to get home to her - for a number of different reasons.

Making his way into the kitchen, he saw that she was wearing a beautiful flowery summer dress. The type that was made of thin flimsy material. She had her back to him, and he immediately wondered if her nipples were hard and straining against the cotton fabric.

Swallowing quickly, he tried to gather himself. This is what edging, every night, on the phone with (Y/N) did to him...he could think of nothing else but sex.

Spencer quickly dropped his messenger bag and strode over to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into the side of her neck. She flinched slightly and gasped at his actions.

"Dr Reid, master of stealth." She smirked, chuckling softly as he began to kiss and suck on her smooth skin.

"I've missed you." He mumbled, bringing his hands up to grope her breasts through her dress.

"I've missed you too. Oh, Spence." (Y/N) sighed, as he began to at pinch her nipples harshly and grinding his cock slowly into her ass.

"You're hard already." She remarked, light mewling sounds escaping her lips as he continued his ministrations.

"You make me this way. You torture me, night after night when I'm away...I need to cum so badly." He panted into her ear.

She nodded, almost lost for words now as his actions were starting to hurt her breasts. She would never complain though, she loved how dominating and forceful Spencer could be. It always seemed to make him more confident in himself, outside of their bedroom antics, when it was all over and done with.

Spencer moved to reach his hands down to the bottom of her dress, taking hold of the hem and pulling it over her head. (Y/N) wasn't wearing a bra, so now she was stood in the kitchen, in only her panties.

But they didn't last long either, Spencer reached down between her legs with both hands, grabbing the lace material and ripping it forcefully - causing (Y/N) to gasp as her core was exposed. As soon as he'd wrapped his arms around her, wetness had begun to pool between her legs, with how much she'd missed him.

Spencer smirked to himself as he inserted two of his fingers inside of her and felt just how wet she was. "You really have missed me." He sultrily whispered against her shoulder as he kissed and nibbled on her skin.

He began to finger her slowly, pushing himself more into her ass, so that she could feel the effect she'd had on his cock. (Y/N)'s hands drifted down and came to rest over the hand that Spencer was fingering her with. She pushed against it and felt his digits brush against her sweet spot, she keened loudly from the back of her throat and he chuckled wickedly.

If he hadn't have been teased so much from her, during the week, then maybe he could've carried on giving her a taste of her own medicine. But as it stood, Spencer badly needed to relieve his swollen and aching balls.

Removing his hand from her core, he began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, pushing them down just enough so that his engorged penis sprang up and free. He pushed (Y/N) down, to bend over the counter, parting her legs roughly with his.

Spencer positioned himself at her entrance and snapped his hips upwards, his cock entering her body with brutal exertion, filling her to the hilt. Pleasurable whimpers from her filled his ears, as he did his utmost to not cum there and then. "Fuck." He breathed.

"Spence..." She gasped, her eyes filling up with tears from his vigor, and the intensity of it all. "Fuck me...fuck me hard!"

He didn't need telling twice as he began an onslaught of powerful thrusts into her, almost taking every ounce of air from her lungs, as she struggled to catch her breath. "You're a fucking tease." He growled, both hands taking hold of her hips and keeping her still as he pounded into her roughly.

(Y/N) could do nothing but grip onto the kitchen counter with her fingertips as he took her forcefully, his savage ravishing of her body serving to cause her almost utter euphoria.

It wasn't long before Spencer reached his climax, pouring his seed into her now-shaking body as she mewled and breathed heavily, accepting every drop of pure bliss from him.

After a few moments of keening and moaning from both of them as they recovered, Spencer reached a hand around to her front and began to rub at her clit harshly. (Y/N) closed her eyes. "Spence...Spence please, I can't...I can't!" She cried out in ecstasy, her body spasming at his actions as her core started to pulse and milk his cock.

"Take my cum, (Y/N)...Take it all...It belongs inside of you, after all." He uttered, chuckling cruelly at the mere sight of her writhing and whimpering from his actions. "Have you learnt your lesson?" He asked, continuing to knead torturous circles around her clit. "Only I can tease. Have you learnt your lesson (Y/N)?"

"Yes, Spence. I promise." She choked out.

"Good girl."


End file.
